meostrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crafting
Crafting is an optional activity that players can participate in during their downtime. In order to craft any item, a player must first have proficiency with the tools and/or materials needed to craft the item. By obtaining special materials, a player can create more powerful items but it will also take longer to craft (as well as making the process more expensive). Standard Crafting Standard items can be crafted for half of their regular cost in a store (listed in the PHB and/or DM). They must roll on the following chart once each day until they reach half of the full value of the item. Use the currency value that is the same as the item. If three failures are made in a row, the player fails to craft the item and regains half of the invested cost in materials. Multiple characters can work together on an item and increase the speed of crafting. EXAMPLE: Crafting a standard breastplate (400GP) would cost 200GP in materials and with a steady roll of 10s, it would take 40 days to craft. Advanced Crafting As a player improves and collects rarer crafting materials, they might choose to create higher quality tools, weapons, and armor. This can be done by replacing the standard materials with higher tiered materials including metals, woods, leathers, and even bones (bones being used as a substitute for wood and occasionally metal). In addition to having the ability to craft with better materials, some materials might even have magical attributes to them. At the DM's discretion, pelts, metals, lumber, and bones can have magical qualities that can be transferred into the item that is being crafted. If a material used to craft an item goes into a tools, it might not be make any changes to the outcome of the tool. If an advanced material is used it can change the difficulty in crafting the item. Using the DC chart above, the success of a roll becomes lower. This requires a player that is proficient with certain crafting tools to be a much higher level to craft powerful items with magical attributes. EXAMPLE 1: In order to craft a +1 greatsword (50GP), you would need 6lbs of obsidian and 25GP. If you rolled a steady 10, it would take 25 days to craft. EXAMPLE 2: To craft a longbow (50GP) out of a bone from an adult red dragon (+2 fire damage), you would need 2lbs of bone and 25GP in materials. Since it is a tier 2 item with a magical attribute, all checks increase by 15. So with a steady roll of 20 would take 25 days to craft. Obtaining Materials Crafting requires tools and materials. Many of the tools can purchased in the game easily enough. However, obtaining materials can become complex when you are looking for particular ingredients. The higher your skill, the rarer the items that you will find and the higher your success rate. Most materials can be found through mining, lumberjacking, scavenging, and hunting.